Imp/PVZ2
For the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare versions, see Imp Punt and Exploding Imp. Imps and their time-themed variants in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time are small zombies that are thrown from the backs of Gargantuars that can quickly result in the player's in-game defeat. This is due to the fact that it gets thrown into the middle of their plants and possibly at the final column. However, if it is thrown deep into their defenses, it will most likely cause quite a lot of damage if their defenses are not strong enough. Imps are small enough to chew on a plant with a Spikeweed or Spikerock in front of it without being damaged. Suburban Almanac Entry Imp TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Is hurled onto the lawn past your defenses, then shuffles ahead. What he lacks in reach he more than makes up for with his bad attitude, or Zombattitude as he likes to call it. Don't encourage him. Imp Mummy TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Thrown over most of your defenses, then slinks onward. Imp Mummy prefers to laze around the tomb, hop up on the urns, and stratch at the sarcophagi. The sound of him coughing up a hairball is one you will never forget. Imp Pirate Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Prefers the compact space of barrels, both cannon and rolling. He was a bootblack, with a side trade as a pickpocket on the streets of London, but all he stole were oversized footwear. "Time to steal some booty!" was his catchphrase. Zombie Bull Rider TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Gets launched past all but the tallest plants, then proceeds on foot. Had dreams of becoming a rodeo clown but found the clown make-up to just be too creepy. Bug Bot Imp TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Lands on the lawn past your defenses, then hops forward. He always wanted to "see the world", "be his own boss", and "meet and consume interesting brains". He still doesn't understand how he got stuck in this cramped Bug Bot job 24/7. Imp Monk Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Summoned past most of your defenses, then shambles forward. Frankly, Imp Monk Zombie decided to don the robes because of the sweet haircut that went with them. Imp Dragon Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Spit past most your defenses, then claws forward. Special: Immune to fire damage Imp Zombie knows he's too old to wear a dragon costume like a kid on Halloween. But he doesn't care. Let the others judge. His spirit animal is a dragon, and he feels closer to his true self when he's dressed like this. Imp Monk TOUGHNESS: Solid SPEED: Hungry Steps back then floats over obstacles then proceeds on munching through your defenses. The Imp Monk was trained in the sacred temple of the great master, was always good at what he but dodging. Tiger Imp: TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Flighty Overview All Imps are thrown by Gargantuars from their respective areas with an exception of its Tiger and Monk. *All of them except Bug Bot Imp absorb 10 normal damage shots. They change appearance at 5 normal damage shots before dying at 10 normal damage shots. *The Bug Bot Imp absorbs 16 normal damage shots, changes its appearance at 8 damage shots before dying at 16 normal damage shots. Imp Mummy The Imp Mummy is encountered in Ancient Egypt. It rides the Mummified Gargantuar, thrown when the Mummified Gargantuar reaches half health. It was not released until version 1.7 came out, as it is only seen thrown from the Mummified Gargantuar. It can also sometimes appear by itself without the Mummified Gargantuar during the battle with the Zombot Sphinx-inator. Imp Pirate Zombie The Imp Pirate Zombie is encountered in the Pirate Seas. Two Imp Pirate Zombies are inside in the barrel of Barrel Roller Zombie. This zombie can be shot by an Imp Cannon towards the player's defense, and shot by a Gargantuar Pirate similarly. A group of Imp Pirate Zombies can also appear being shot from the cannon of the Zombot Plank Walker. They appear in five or seven upon firing. Zombie Bull Rider The Zombie Bull Rider is encountered in the Wild West. It is similar to the Imp Pirate Zombie. It rides the Zombie Bull and it's also thrown by the Wild West Gargantuar. The Zombie Bull Rider instantly dies if the Zombie Bull or Wild West Gargantuar is killed before it is thrown. Be careful when fighting these as Zombie Bulls can throw them over all defences onto a Lawn Mower, making one activate. Bug Bot Imp The Bug Bot Imp is encountered in Far Future. It is launched by the Gargantuar Prime. Bug Bot Imps will sometimes fall from the sky as a method of ambush. They also have 16 health, which makes them tougher to deal with. Imp Monk The Imp Monk is encountered in Kung-Fu World. It's not an ordinary Imp as it can float over obstacles, which renders it invulnerable for a short time, then lands past through your defenses. It comes like a Zombie and is not accompanied by Gargantuars. Tiger Imp The Tiger Imp is a zombie that appears in the Kung-Fu World boss battle. It starts out with a rocket strapped to its back. The player must swipe the rockets to get rid of them. It will then proceed as an Imp with a triple speed. Imp Monk Zombie The Imp Monk Zombie is a zombie that appears in the Dark Ages. It is often confused with the Kung-Fu World variant. They can be thrown from the back of a Dark Ages Gargantuar, or appear in the ambush "NECROMANCY!" Announcer Imp The Announcer Imp is a Royal Imp variant that appears in the Dark Ages. The Announcer Imp marks the arrival of the Zombie King by blowing the Royal Horn. After the King's arrival, the Imp will be squashed by the King's chair, so the player never really defeats ''an Announcer Imp. Imp Dragon Zombie The Imp Dragon is a variant that appears in Dark Ages. It is spawned by the Zombot Dark Dragon and is an enemy in Arthur's Challenge. It is immune to Jalapenos, Cherry Bombs, peas shot from Torchwoods, Snapdragon, Fire Gourd and Zombot Dark Dragon's fire. Appearances Imp Player's House: Piñata Party Imp Leprechaun Saint Paddy's Day Party Imp Mummy Player's House: Piñata Party Ancient Egypt: Day 8, 25 and Pyramid of Doom Imp Pirate Zombie Player's House: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Day 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 21, 22, 24, 25 and Dead Man's Booty Wild West: Puzzle Piece mini-game (Chinese Version only) Kung-Fu World: Day 16 Zombie Bull Rider Player's House: Piñata Party Wild West: Day 8, 13, 17, 24, 25 and Big Bad Butte Bug Bot Imp Player's House: Piñata Party Far Future : Day 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, and Terror from Tomorrow Imp Monk Kung-Fu World: Day 17, 21, 26, and 30 Tiger Imp Kung-Fu World: Day 16 Imp Monk Zombie Player's House: Piñata Party Dark Ages: Night 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 17, 19, 20, and Arthur's Challenge Announcer Imp Dark Ages: Night 16, 17, 18, 19, and Arthur's Challenge Imp Dragon Zombie Dark Ages: Night 20 and Arthur's Challenge. Strategies Imp Mummy Due to the speed of this zombie, you will need to kill this zombie quickly. A good way to do this is with 3 Repeaters in the same lane, or giving a Peashooter or Repeater some Plant Food. Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts will work too, although you do need a good offense, and be prepared to give them Plant Food and/or replace them. Imp Pirate Zombie Just do what you do to a regular Imp in the original ''Plants vs. Zombies. Be very careful when an Imp Pirate Zombie is launched from a Barrel Roller Zombie's barrel or Imp Cannon. It may start to eat one of your plants. It is good to use Plant Food on an Iceberg Lettuce to freeze them to prevent them from eating your plants (avoid using it when they are in air). Zombie Bull Rider Use Tall-nut to stop the Zombie Bull Rider and the Zombie Bull in their tracks. A Wall-nut can be used although it is not advised since the Zombie Bull Rider can fly past the Wall-nut. Split Pea or Bonk Choy can also be used when the Zombie Bull Rider flies over since they can attack forward and backward. Multiple Zombie Bulls, Wild West Gargantuars, and Zombie Bull Riders can cause mass destruction on the lawn. A good way to stop multiple Zombie Bull Riders is to deal with Blover. Bug Bot Imp They are the only Imps that will be immobilized from the E.M. Peach. When ambushing you from the sky, the Bug Bot Imps can be also blown away from the Blover but your timing must be spot on. The fastest way to deal with them is the Magnifying Grass. These Imps are even more dangerous, because they have 16 health, while the other variations have 10. Imp Monk Zombie These Imps are very dangerous when risen from Graves. Because the Puff-shroom lasts for a short amount of time, you must plant Fume-shrooms to get rid of these Imps for more damage. Avoid planting a Grave Buster when a "Necromancy" warning has shown up; the Imp will completely eat it. In Day 10 of Dark Ages, you must use Plant Food on your Fume-shrooms after a Dark Ages Gargantuar has thrown its Imp Monk Zombie so that these and other zombies will not kill your Fume-shrooms. However, you must be fast against these zombies; otherwise, you will risk spending money on Power Ups and Plant Food. Imp Monk Use plants lobbed-projectile plants or Bamboo Shoot to damage the Imp. That way when it floats over, you won't have to bother any longer as the other plants could make short work for it. Beware though, you need to use Tall-nuts to stall these guys or it will cause serious damage to your backmost defenses. What's worse is Nunchuck Zombies can topple the Tall-nuts in three strikes, rendering you vulnerable from these Imps. Don't even think about using Peashooting plants unless there are no Nunchuck Zombies or Weapon Stands blocking its way. Bonk Choy is somehow effective on the other hand. Other than that, the Monk Variant of Drinking Zombie can also be threatening as it can kill your plants with just two hits of its bottled drink so long as that and this Imp are present. Use Iceberg Lettuce or Winter Melon to slow it down (Snow Pea if there are no Weapon Stands blocking the way.) Tiger Imp Tiger Imps are much dangerous and are summoned by the Gunpowder Devil. The rockets in its back can only be deal with a swipe of a finger. Then it proceeds on foot, with a speed of Zombie Chicken. Bring Coconut Cannons, Melon-pults, five-headed Pea Pod, and Torchwood to deal with it or Snow Pea to reduce its speed to that of Jetpack Zombie. Beware, if you failed to swipe its rocket, it will be your end. Leprechaun Imp Leprechaun Imps only appear from the St. Patrick's Day event Party. These types of Imp are dropped from the sky when the warning, "Leprechauns" had shown up. Due to having increased health, you must have a number of Spikeweeds and Coconut Cannons on your lanes. Use Plant Food on the Spikeweed to stun it for more damage. Plant Repeaters and Torchwoods next to Threepeaters for more damage. If you have used Plant Food on the Torchwood, the Leprechaun Imp will take more damage from its napalm fire peas. Whenever you kill a Leprechaun Imp, you will receive a Gold Coin. Imp Dragon Zombie Imp Dragon Zombies are spawned during the battle with Dr. Zomboss and his Zombot Dark Dragon and also appear in Arthur's Challenge. Due to having an immunity to explosions (Jalapeno and Cherry Bomb) and fire projectiles, you will need to kill this zombie quickly when spawned from Dr. Zomboss by using Fume-shrooms or Pea-nuts. Avoid using Snapdragons and Torchwoods against this Imp, as they deal no damage against it. It is recommended to use Plant Food on your Winter Melons to destroy these types in groups. Gallery Trivia General *The Imp is apparently very popular, having appeared in all 3 main games so far and appearing in various media. *It is unknown why the Imp is smaller than any other zombie. *It is possible that the Imp could have had health problems when he was still alive. For his small size he seems to be quite chubby. **It could also be because he died as a child. *The Imp and the Barrel Roller Zombie are the only zombies that sit down when they die. *The Imp currently has the most variants out of all of the zombies. **These include Regular, Mummy, Pirate, Cowboy/Bull Rider, Easter, Bug Bot, Dark Ages Monk, Dragon, Kung-Fu Monk, Tiger, Leprechaun, Announcer, Snail Rider (All Stars), and Great Wall Bomber (All Stars). This makes a total of 14 different variants, if one does not count the Vampire Imp, Seagull Imp, and Construction Imps at the end of Dark Ages Part 1. If you do, then that's 17 variants. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *The Imp Mummy acts like a cat, similarly as how the Tomb Raiser Zombie acts like a dog. **In Ancient Egypt, cats were worshiped and sometimes they were even mummified. **Although this isn't stated anywhere in the game, they may be rivals due to the animals they act like. *If an Imp is hit by a butter that came from the Kernel-pult while in mid-air, the butter is not shown. **Charring it with plants like Cherry Bomb while in mid-air will display its burning animation in the mid-air as well. *It is weird that if the Imp Cannon is glowing with Plant Food, the Imps inside glow but when shot they do not glow anymore. **This may be to keep players from having unlimited Plant Food. *The "time to steal some booty" is the Imp Pirate Zombie's catchphrase refers to an attempt to steal a treasure. *If the Zombie Bull or Gargantuar is killed before throwing the Imp, it will simply drop onto the ground in the same position if an Imp was killed. **Zapping the Bull on the other hand will unusually also make the Zombie Bull Rider disappear. *Similar to an Imp Cannon, the Zombie Bull Rider turns green if the Zombie Bull is holding Plant Food. *There is a golden tooth on most of the Imp variations. **Therefore, besides the Imp Pirate Zombie, the Imps are the only non-Pirate Seas zombies in the entire game with a gold tooth. *The Basic Zombie, the Conehead Zombie, the Buckethead Zombie, the Flag Zombie, the Imp and the Gargantuar are the only zombies that have variations. **They are also the only zombies to return from the original game (so far). *Now, each Imp has four fingers but still, no thumbs. *Unlike in ''Plants vs. Zombies, Imps still appear on the charred Gargantuar when blown up by a Lightning Reed, a Cherry Bomb, or a Jalapeno even if the Imp was already thrown. *The Imp is one of six zombies to have a new look for the Feastivus Event, the others are Swashbuckler Zombie, Poncho Zombie, Pianist Zombie, Camel Zombies and Gargantuar. *In this game, the Imp wears shoes, when in the first game it does not wear any footwear. *The Bug Bot Imp's surprise attacks are similar to the surprise attack "Leprechauns!" in Piñata Party. **If you look closely, the Bug Bot Imps before they are released look like Varia Suit from Metroid when is using her Morph Ball ability. *Any flying imps can be killed using the Blover. *The Imp Pirate is the only zombie known to live somewhere in the real world (London). *The Bug Bot Imp is the only Imp with more than ten health. *If one attempts to disable an airborne Bug Bot Imp with an E.M.Peach, the effect will be invalidated. *The Imp Pirate Zombie and the Barrel Roller Zombie are the only zombies in the Chinese Version that appears not just in Pirate Seas but also in Wild West. **However, Imp Pirate Zombie also appears in Kung-Fu World. *The Bug Bot, Dark Ages Monk, Tiger, and Leprechaun are the only variants that can appear on their own. All of the others are thrown from Gargantuar's back, or appear with another type of zombie. **However, other variants of Imps can appear on their own in Piñata Parties levels. *Tiger Imp has the speed of a Zombie Chicken. *The Tiger Imp and the Camel Zombies (in Mummy Memory) are the only zombies that can be directly interacted with. *Kung Fu World has the most Imp variants (Pirate Imp, Imp Monk and Tiger Imp) **However, after Dark Ages was updated, the Dark Ages had the same number of Imp variants, 3 (Imp Monk Zombie, Imp Dragon and Announcer Imp). *The Imp Monk is the only Imp that is standing on one foot. *In Dark Ages, if the player scrolls to the right, there are Imps working on the second part of it. One is playing around with a wrench, and the other is eating a sandwich. **This was a hint that Dark Ages Part 2 took a while to come. *All of the Imps appear far into your defenses, somehow. **Imp Mummies and Basic Imps are thrown by Gargantuars. **Imp Pirate Zombies suddenly pop out of Barrel Zombie's barrels and are also shot out of Imp Cannons. They can also be thrown from Gargantuar's back. **The Zombie Bull Rider is shot from the Zombie Bull or thrown from Gargantuar's back. **Bug Bot Imps appear midway through the garden in Far Future ambushes. They can also be thrown from Gargantuar Prime's back. **Dark Ages Imp Monks appear midway or close to the house in Dark Ages grave necromancies. They are also thrown from Dark Ages Gargantuar's back. **Kung Fu Monks are shot into your defenses. **Tiger Imps fly quickly above them, and then run very quickly to your plants. **Leprechaun Imps appear from pots of gold that land on the lawn. **Imp Dragons appear in fireballs shot by Zombot Dark Dragon. *Out of all of the Imp variants, the Imp Pirate Zombie appears through the most ways; it can be thrown from Pirate Gargantuar, be thrown from the Gunpowder Devil, appear out of Barrel Roller Zombie's barrels, and can frequently appear out of Imp Cannons. See also